


One Dollar

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, Oops, Rumors, Second Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, longer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: Shane and Jimmy went to the Flower Festival together. The entire school talks about it afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To fulfill an anonymous Tumblr prompt ("Fine, don't say anything and make me worry.") Thanks anon!!
> 
> Because it was my otp I had to make it too long for tumblr lmao
> 
> (I hope anon finds this tho)

Rumors regarding Normal Boots were quick to spread around campus. Rumors regarding both Normal Boots  _ and  _ Hidden Block were twice as quick, and rumors regarding interclub romantic relationships were three times as quick.

 

The first time it happened was when Hana, a member of Normal Boots, started dating Luke, a member of Hidden Block. The rumors weren't particularly bad; simply that either of them would leave their respective clubs to be with the other or that they were only doing it for show.

 

Each of those was quickly dispelled.

 

The second time it happened was when PBG and Jeff started dating. The rumors this time were a bit more nasty; likely due to society's collective internalized homophobia as well as the whole rival clubs thing. Talk of one of them cheating on the other spread like butter across toast, and soon enough, they pretended to break up just to get the rumors to stop. 

 

Didn't work, of course.

 

The third time it happened was arguably the worst; when Shane Gill and Jimmy Whetzel went to the Flower Festival together.

 

Jimmy had been reluctant to ask; but his roommate, Wallid, ultimately convinced him, and Shane ultimately accepted the offer. They kept it secret, telling their other club members that they did, indeed, have a date, but not specifying who it was.

 

Then the festival rolled around, and Shane and Jimmy were caught kissing near the fire by  _ someone _ who was eager to spread rumors (likely Mimi Santos), and suddenly the whole school was buzzing like a hive of angry wasps every time they so much as gave each other a passing glance in the hallway.

 

They weren't even "official" yet; only as "official" as one mediocre kiss and one cliche date could make a relationship.

 

Then Shane missed school one day and Jimmy noticed. Jirard, being the mom of a roommate he was, asked Jimmy to go and check up on him while Normal Boots commenced their meeting.

 

Jimmy stood outside of Shane's door, one hand in his pocket, the other posed reluctantly above the wood of the door as he worked up the courage to knock. He rocked back and forth on his heels, thinking that this was possibly a more difficult task than asking him to the Flower Festival had been. That day he'd caught Shane in a good mood, out in the open; but now he was preparing to speak to a sour-spirited Shane closed off in the comfortable cold of his own dorm.

 

Eventually, he managed to knock.

 

Shane grumbled on the other side, and it was almost badgerlike in tone. Eventually the door opened a crack and on the other side was Shane's sleepy-looking eye.

 

"Hey," Jimmy said quietly, for fear of scaring him off.

 

"Hey," Shane replied, sounding drowsy. "Jirard send you, or are you just being nice?"

 

"A little bit of both," Jimmy replied honestly, avoiding Shane's stare. "What's up? You sick or something?"

 

"No," Shane said immediately. "Not sick."

 

"Do you need to talk?"

 

"Probably, but I don't want to."

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"No."

 

"Will you come out, then?"

 

Shane sighed begrudgingly, before opening the door wider and stepping out into the open hallway.

 

He looked terrible, but terrible in an adorable, sleepy way.

 

He was obviously wearing what he'd worn to bed; grey sweatpants and a loose tee shirt. He needed to shave. One hand was tangled in his bed head, the other hanging limply. He had a somewhat guilty look strewn on his features and his eyes were cast downward.

 

"Is this about the rumors?" Jimmy asked.

 

Shane said nothing.

 

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the pathetic lump in front of him. "Fine, don't say anything and make me worry."

 

Shane looked up at Jimmy for a fleeting moment, and then back to the floor. "Yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes, it's about the rumors."

 

His voice shook a little bit. Jimmy felt himself bend a little inside; not quite break, but bend.

 

"What have you heard?" Jimmy asked, walking over to the wall and sliding to the floor. Shane joined him quickly.

 

"That you're too young for me," Shane began, mumbling the words into his knees. "That I'm just using you. That I only took you to the festival because I felt bad for you. That you pressured me into it. That we're only doing this for attention."

 

"You didn't, right?" Jimmy asked suddenly. "You didn't just take me because you felt bad for me, I mean."

 

"Of course not," Shane said. "You're a decent guy and I didn't have anyone else to go with, there was no point in saying no. That's the real reason I went with you."

 

"Oh," Jimmy said. "Okay."

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

"I'm not too young for you, am I?" Jimmy asked, abrupt and concerned.

 

"Of course not," Shane replied. "The rumors people are spreading say you're like twelve and skipped a grade or something. I know the truth. You're good."

 

Jimmy let out a breath he'd been holding.

 

"None of them are true, then?" Jimmy said. "None of the rumors are true."

 

"Correct," Shane said.

 

"Then what the fuck has you so worried?"

 

"Do you want me to be honest?"

 

"Of fucking course I want you to be honest, what kind of question  _ is  _ that?"

 

Shane sighed.

 

"Okay, I'm worried that you won't...that these rumors will...how do I phrase this..." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "...that you won't want to date me because of all the rumors."

 

"Dude, shut up, do you really think that?" Jimmy said.

 

"Yes?" Shane replied.

 

"You don't  _ really  _ want to date me, do you?" Jimmy said, a somewhat sarcastic smile stretching across his cheeks. "I mean, not to sound narcissistic, but if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me out I'd have a total of zero dollars."

 

"One," Shane corrected.

 

"Hm?"

 

"One. You'd have one dollar," Shane said. "Because I'm asking you out right now."

 

"Oh," Jimmy said, his smile dropping. " _ Oh _ ."

 

Shane laughed, standing up. "Saturday work? Where should we go?"

 

"H-holy shit, uh," Jimmy said, standing up as well. "There's this cute little cafe on the other side of Higanbana..."

 

"Sure, we'll go there," Shane said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

"What do we do about the rumors?" Jimmy asked.

 

"We can ignore them," Shane said. "I've ignored worse rumors. I was just worried about what you thought of me, but now that's all settled so..."

 

"Listen," Jimmy began. He paused to think for a moment. "You know what? Nevermind. I was gonna explain something to you but I think it would be better to show you instead."

 

Jimmy put his hands on Shane's shoulders and pulled him close. Shane seemed to understand, and rested his palms gently on Jimmy's hips, leaning in and letting his breath ghost across Jimmy's lips.

 

They kissed, and it felt like all the stereotypical analogies I could possibly write out. It was short and sweet, much less mediocre than the first one at the Flower Festival, and Jimmy pulled away quickly, wanting more but worrying he'd freak out if he did it again.

 

And despite it all, they knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
